Flores de Cerezo
by BakaKitsuneee7
Summary: MomoshiroxKaidoh Momo se pregunta porque Kaidoh ha estado actuando de forma extraña. Entonces se da cuenta que Kaidoh ha perdido su pilar, lo que lo mantenia firme. Ahora, Momo decide ser quien se convierta en el pilar de Kaidoh. OneShot.


Este es mi primer fic de esta serie y debo admitir que no estaba entre mis planes hacer uno de esta pareja (ya tenia planes para un TezukaxAtobe y un SanadaxAtobe), pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos surgió la inspiración para este fic.

**Summary:** Saliendo de la práctica de tennis, Momoshiro choca con Kaidoh a la salida de los vestidores haciendo que éste sin darse cuenta deje caer una libreta. Al abrirla, Momo ve que se trata de uno de los cuadernos de clases de Kaidoh, pero en unas páginas más adelante nota que ha escrito algo que llama su atención y le hace ver al chico serpiente desde una nueva perspectiva, entonces decide ir en su busca. Al llegar a una parte del parque donde sabía que entrenaba, lo encuentra sentado con su rostro bajo y ojos humedecidos. Se da cuenta que Kaidoh ha perdido algo muy importante para él, lo que lo mantenía firme. Ahora Momo decide ser él quien se convierta en su pilar.

Este fic va dedicado especialmente a quien fue mi pilar durante los últimos 7 años de mi vida, quien estuvo conmigo a pesar de todo, en los momentos más difíciles y cuando todos me daban la espalda. Quien siempre estaba junto a mí cuando escribía mis fics o cuando hacía cualquier otra cosa dándome las inspiraciones más hermosas y ánimos para seguir adelante. Con quien me di cuenta que podemos encontrar nuestra fortaleza aún en las cosas más pequeñas, pero que significan mucho más que todo lo demás porque siempre están ahí para sostenernos.

**Advertencias: **Primero lo primero. Esto es un MomoxKaidoh, contiene yaoi así que si no les gusta el género o la pareja, pueden abstenerse de leerlo.

Este fic tiene lugar 3 años después del tiempo de la serie, es decir que Momo y Kaidoh ya se han graduado de la secundaria y están en segundo año de preparatoria, lo que quiere decir que tienen…a ver… ¿16 años? Creo que si n.n…, también Echizen esta con ellos pero en primer año y los demás regulares, y si, Tezuka es capitán otra vez (ni modo que sea Eiji xD). Además, no me consta que Kaidoh alguna vez tuviera una mascota, simplemente es por motivos del fic.

**Disclaimer:** Como ya lo saben, Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece, si fuera mío Atobe hubiera barrido el piso con Echizen en las nacionales, a Sakuno la hubieran mandado a Mongolia desde el primer capitulo y Mizuki no tendría un estilo de vestir tan horrorosamente afeminado (xD). Eso entre otras cosas n.n

* * *

"_**Flores de Cerezo"**_

-"Juego Echizen! 7-5"

-"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai" dijo el mocoso parado del otro lado de la cancha.

-"Demonios! Por eso no quería jugar contigo!" contesté molesto mientras tomaba mi botella de agua.

-"No pienses que he olvidado la apuesta Momo-sempai" dijo Echizen mientras tomaba su toalla y la pasaba por su rostro.

-"Lo se, te debo una semana de hamburguesas" respondí dejándome caer sobre una de las bancas.

-"¿Porqué apuestas si sabes que Ochibi siempre te gana?" preguntó Eiji-sempai de forma despreocupada desde su asiento, si, para él ese tipo de comentarios son algo de lo más normal.

-"Eiji! No digas esas cosas" le regañó Oishi-sempai, pero fue ignorado como siempre.

Era un día típico en la práctica, con Eiji-sempai haciendo comentarios osados y Oishi-sempai tratando de calmarlo, Tezuka-buchou observándonos, listo para asignar vueltas a la cancha al primero que se descuidara, Kawamura-sempai aterrorizando a los novatos mientras Fuji-sempai trataba de quitarle su raqueta y por supuesto Inui-sempai tomando notas sobre todos con una botella conteniendo un líquido verde burbujeante a su lado que si me lo preguntan, definitivamente no quiero saber que es.

Pero había algo que definitivamente no era típico. Y no lo era desde hace alrededor de dos semanas.

Kaidoh estaba en una de las canchas del fondo, algo que era normal. Con su bandana en la cabeza y una cara de pocos amigos. También normal.

Pero no estaba practicando. Eso no es nada normal.

Desde hace dos semanas Kaidoh se ha estado comportando muy raro, ha estado más temperamental que de costumbre y créanme que eso es decir mucho. Además en los partidos de práctica ha estado cometiendo algunos errores que en mi opinión son bastante estúpidos, al menos proviniendo de él. Incluso su Boomerang Snake ha comenzado a fallar nuevamente en ocasiones, lo que ha llamado la atención de todos, sobre todo de Inui-sempai y mía por supuesto, pues creí que lo tenía completamente dominado desde que estábamos en la secundaria. Incluso la última vez que jugamos dobles contra Oishi-sempai y Kikumaru-sempai fue un completo desastre, pero lo que más me extrañó es que cuando le reclamaba o lo insultaba, nunca me respondía o me llamaba "idiota" como siempre, simplemente fruncía el ceño y me decía en un gruñido "Cállate y juega".

No es que me importe, o como si de repente me diera cuenta de cada cosa que hace o no hace o de cada uno de sus hábitos, eso es trabajo de Inui-sempai…aunque ahora que lo pienso si he puesto atención a todo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No es que quiera, simplemente pasa…y me preocupa.

-"Atención! La práctica ha terminado!"

La voz de Tezuka-buchou me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a los vestidores. Sin embargo no pude evitar lanzar una mirada a las canchas. Kaidoh seguía sentado en el suelo sin siquiera inmutarse. Lo más probable es que el idiota no haya escuchado al capitán dar por terminada la práctica. Estaba apunto de ir a llamarlo pero una mano en mi hombro me lo impidió.

-"Iré yo" dijo Inui-sempai y sin darme tiempo a responder se encaminó hacia él. ¿Quién se cree Inui para darme órdenes así? Eso me puso muy molesto, pues no es la primera vez que evita que alguien más vaya por él. Desde que todo esto empezó, Inui ha sido el único a quien Kaidoh escucha y a quien no le dirige una de sus miradas asesinas cuando se le acerca, claro a él y Tezuka-buchou, pero él definitivamente no viene al caso. No se porque esto me pone molesto, es una furia inexplicable, ni siquiera se a qué se debe, sobre todo cuando coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Kaidoh y le ayuda a ponerse de pie¿Qué acaso ahora ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie por su cuenta? Mi furia creció aún más cuando Kaidoh lo siguió dócilmente, sin reclamar o decir una palabra. ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera con él¿Es que acaso Inui sabe algo que yo ignoro? Pero Kaidoh solía contármelo todo, a pesar de nuestras constantes peleas e insultos, éramos amigos, lo hemos sido desde que entramos a la secundaria¿Porqué ahora es Inui quien hace las cosas que se supone que YO debería estar haciendo?

Definitivamente no debería estar pensando eso…Me di la vuelta y caminé a los vestidores, creo necesito ir a casa lo más pronto posible y dejar de pensar estupideces. Claro, como siempre mi plan fue frustrado, esta vez por la voz de Tezuka-buchou que me hizo detenerme al instante.

-"Momoshiro, ven un momento" dijo con ese tono de voz que congelaría incluso un cubo de hielo (AN: se que esto no tuvo sentido, pero es Momoshiro despues de todo xD).

Mientras me acercaba a él pensaba en que era casi seguro no me esperaba nada bueno…

-"¿Sucede algo buchou?" pregunté…bien hecho Momoshiro, si no pasara nada no te estaría llamando.

-"En el próximo encuentro, tú y Kaidoh jugarán en dobles 1, al parecer el tobillo de Kikumaru aún no se recupera totalmente, así que Oishi jugará con Kawamura en dobles 2" dijo mirando los apuntes que tenía en su mano.

Un momento¿escuché bien?...¿Mamushi y yo ocuparemos el lugar de la Golden Pair?...Creo que no pude disimular mi asombro pues Tezuka-buchou me miró con lo que podría llamarse una expresión entretenida en su rostro.

-"Estoy seguro que ambos harán su mejor esfuerzo…pero deben mejorar su sincronización"

En ese momento los eventos de los últimos días llegaron a mi mente.

-"Pero…no se si Mamushi y yo estemos en condiciones de defender esa posición…es decir…últimamente…"

-"Necesitas aprender ver detrás de las técnicas de tus oponentes Momoshiro…y algunas veces éstos no están al otro lado de la cancha" dijo de forma solemne, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de Ryuzaki-sensei.

¿Qué demonios esta pensando? A pesar que respeto y admiro mucho a Tezuka, a veces no puedo evitar pensar que está más loco que Inui.

Y hablando de él¿a donde habrá llevado a Kaidoh?... ¿y a mí eso porqué me interesa?... Definitivamente tengo que irme de aquí.

Caminé de forma distraída hacia los vestidores…tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentía que en cualquier instante mi cerebro dejaría de funcionar. Pero eso solo duró un instante pues lo próximo que sentí fue que chocaba de frente con alguien de una forma no muy delicada.

-"Idiota, fíjate por donde caminas!"

Esa voz…necesito controlarme…no debo gritarle…no debo gritarle…no debo-

-"¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS IDIOTA, MAMUSHI? ERES TU QUIEN SE CRUZÓ EN MI CAMINO!"

…Demonios…creo que no pude contenerme, y aquí vamos de nuevo, el me contesta, yo vuelvo a gritarle, el me grita y yo le grito aún más hasta que Oishi-sempai llega a calmarnos justo cuando estamos a punto de ahorcarnos mutuamente…

-"Hn…como sea" respondió Kaidoh mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo y me pasaba de largo, saliendo del club.

¿'_Como sea'_?...¿Eso es todo?...definitivamente algo no anda bien.

Me volteé nuevamente para entrar a los vestidores, pero en ese momento mis ojos se posaron sobre algo en el suelo. Me incliné para tomarlo y me di cuenta que era una de las libretas de Kaidoh…si no me equivoco era donde tenía sus apuntes de Física…y claro, yo no sería Momoshiro Takeshi sin mi leve curiosidad…y por supuesto estaba en lo correcto. La cuidadosa caligrafía de Mamushi llenaba las páginas con cosas que yo ni siquiera recordaba haber visto…debió ser una de las veces en que me quedé dormido.

No sé porque tuve un extraño impulso de ver cada una de las páginas…a pesar que no entendía casi nada de lo que había ahí escrito, el simple hecho de ver los trazos delicados ahí plasmados e imaginar la dedicación y afabilidad con la que habían sido hechos me hacían envidiar ese maldito papel…

…¿En serio acabo de pensar eso?...Por Dios¿Qué sucede conmigo?!

Sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta la página de la última lección, pero seguía pasando las hojas sin pensar…entonces me detuve en una en especial.

-"Qué es esto?" me pregunté mientras caminaba hacia una de las bancas en la parte de atrás del club y me sentaba para poder leer lo que estaba frente a mi.

_--------_

_Jamás había sentido algo así… angustia… desesperación… incertidumbre…Como si de pronto he perdido el control de mi vida por algo que para muchos podría resultar sin importancia e incluso estúpido._

_Cómo algo se convierte poco a poco en un pilar, el ancla que evita que flotemos a la deriva, el escudo que nos protege de los demás así como a los demás de nosotros mismos, y cuando un día nos es arrebatado súbitamente quedamos completamente expuestos a lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor…_

_Muchos pensarían que soy más extraño de lo que ya me consideran, y a pesar que sería fácil decir que eso no tiene importancia como siempre, ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso…_

_He visto tantas cosas en este mundo que me aterran: engaños, hipocresía, abandono, traición… y he visto lo que éstas cosas provocan en las personas…desde el momento en que descubrí que el mundo no es como nos enseñan cuando somos niños me juré a mi mismo que yo no sería otra víctima más…por eso sellé a los demás todo lo que me podría hacer vulnerable y creé una personalidad defensiva, alejando a todos los que considerara que trataban de cruzar ese límite. Es quizás por ese motivo que no tengo muchos amigos, o personas en quienes apoyarme._

_Tengo a mi familia, eso es cierto, a quienes quiero mucho y les estoy agradecido por todo. Quizás Hazue sea lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que me queda ahora, pero normalmente es él quien viene a mí cuando necesita consuelo o alguien en quien apoyarse, casi nunca es lo contrario. Incluso mi madre ha hecho lo mismo, pues nuestro padre no nos puede dedicar mucho tiempo. Ambos, Hazue y mi madre, han llegado a considerarme su 'pilar', como me lo han dicho en varias ocasiones, aquel en quien buscan fortaleza. Pero entonces¿en quien podía buscarla yo?_

_Ese alguien llegó hace siete años, en la forma que jamás hubiera imaginado y que, hasta ahora, no me daría cuenta en lo que se convertiría para mi…_

_Era una linda cachorrita, quizá un poco más alta que mis tobillos y que me miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de inseguridad. La tomé entre mis brazos para tratar de calmarla con el calor de mi cuerpo, lo que resultó en su pequeña lengua atacando mi rostro con impaciencia. Poseía una belleza pura e inocente y un espíritu radiante, como las flores de cerezo en la primavera…es por eso que la nombramos Sakura._

_Aún no comprendo el motivo, pero la pequeña Sakura se hizo muy apegada a mí. Quizá por el hecho que jugaba mucho con ella, aún cuando regresaba exhausto de las prácticas. Era tan unida a mi que llego al punto de dormir la siesta a mi lado cuando tenía tardes libres, incluso yo hacía mis trabajos escolares en el suelo para estar con ella._

_Pasó el tiempo y llegó el momento en que entré a la secundaria, donde muchas cosas cambiaron. Algunas fueron agradables, como entrar al equipo de tenis de Seigaku y conocer a la única persona a quien alguna vez pude llamar mi mejor amigo…el baka de Momoshiro…_

_Al entrar a la secundaria solíamos ser bastante unidos, a pesar que yo le decía que era fastidioso el jamás prestaba atención a eso. Si alguien me hubiese preguntado entonces en quien podía apoyarme, sin duda hubiera respondido con su nombre. A lo largo de ese agonizante primer año llegó a convertirse en alguien definitivamente especial para mí. Solíamos hacer cosas juntos luego de las prácticas, por eso llegaba a casa más tarde y cansado, por lo que el tiempo que le dedicaba a Sakura se hacía cada vez menor. Creo que ella sabía quien era la causa de mi descuido, pues cada vez que Momoshiro llegaba de visita ponía un rostro de pocos amigos._

_Pero todo cambió para cuando llegamos al segundo año. A medida que iba creciendo se presentaban situaciones difíciles de manejar, como algunas discusiones con mis padres, problemas con algunos chicos mayores de la escuela que solían molestarme e incluso agredirme, todo porque se corría el rumor que ese año sería parte de los regulares, y lo que nunca habría esperado: personas en quienes confiaba que me daban la espalda. Momoshiro fue uno de ellos._

_Lo más seguro es que al ver que yo no era tan popular y todos solían molestarme, decidió hacer lo mismo, llamándome nombres y burlándose de mí. Jamás le reproché nada pues sabía que tuvo sus razones para hacerlo. Una de ellas fue la llegada de Echizen, quien se volvía popular a un ritmo asombroso, y que mejor forma de ser reconocido por todos que entablando amistad con la sensación del momento, pero para ello tenía que olvidar la amistad que alguna vez tuvo con el "extraño chico serpiente" como todos me llamaban, por supuesto gracias a él._

_Entonces yo también cambié. Me volví más frío y desarrollé una actitud defensiva que mostraba ante todos…e incluso hacia Sakura._

_Ya no solía prestarle tanta atención como antes, cuando volvía a casa agotado por las prácticas y el entrenamiento extra de Inui-sempai, ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada, mucho menos una caricia, cuando llegaba a mi habitación mientras hacía los trabajos de la escuela la ignoraba, incluso era ella quien soportaba mis gritos de furia cuando estaba de mal humor._

_Pero a diferencia de todos, jamás me dio la espalda…_

_Hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre estaba junto a mí, cuando la necesitaba y aún cuando no._

_No me di cuenta de todo en lo que se había convertido para mí hasta que fue demasiado tarde…_

_Ahora solo estoy yo, mis barreras debilitadas y mis emociones confusas tratando de dominarme, pues me quitaron todo lo que me mantenía firme, dejándome tratando de reunir los trozos de lo que un día fui…_

_Trato de gritar pero ni siquiera puedo escuchar mi propia voz…Por una vez quisiera ser rescatado, y no ser yo quien rescate a alguien más de la desesperanza y la soledad…_

_Dicen que todos los ángeles deben regresar al cielo eventualmente…y esta vez ha reclamado al más noble y puro de todos…_

_------_

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía frío, la opresión que se hizo presente en mi pecho cuando empecé a leer ahora era tan dolorosa que me incomodaba al respirar, mis manos temblaban mientras mi mirada permanecía perdida en aquellas palabras tan hermosas pero desgarradoras.

Desde el momento en que Kaidoh comenzó a comportarse de esta forma supe que algo no andaba bien, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de que se trataba. Y si aún sin saber que era, me sentía a punto de explotar, ahora que conocía la causa sentía unos enormes deseos de que una lluvia de Haddokyu's cayera sobre mí al saber que una parte de todo esto había sido mi culpa.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido…si sólo me lo hubiera dicho…

Pero¿cómo quería que me dijera algo después de lo que hice?... ¿cómo esperar que aún confiara en mí?

Si en algún momento me he sentido el más idiota de todos los idiotas, creo que es ahora.

Cerré la libreta mientras me levantaba de nuevo. No sabía que hacer. Podría fingir que no se nada y devolvérsela mañana…pero no podría, no soy capaz de hacerlo…Kaidoh se merece mucho más que eso…además ya huí una vez, no puede ser que aún sea tan cobarde.

Pero por otro lado, no me siento capaz de encararlo y tratar que las cosas sean como antes…no merezco semejante dicha…y estoy seguro que Kaidoh jamás volvería a creer en mí.

Podría evitarlo por el resto de mi existencia, pero aún debo devolverle su libreta…

Inui-sempai…

Seguramente él puede dársela por mi, así no tendré que verme obligado a enfrentar esa mirada desesperada, esos gritos que se rehúsan a salir, ese llama extinguiéndose en esos hermosos ojos…ver a Kaoru en ese estado…me destrozaría completamente…

Me dirigí lentamente hacia los vestidores, la libreta abrazada fuertemente en mis brazos. No me sorprendió darme cuenta que la mayoría ya se había marchado, solo quedaban unos cuantos de primer año y algunos regulares, entre ellos Inui-sempai.

Caminé hacia él vacilante, pero no tenía más opción, traté de actuar de forma normal pero no estoy seguro que estuviera funcionando. Debió notar mi incomodidad, pues cuando llegué a su lado hablo de forma suave tratando de que nadie más escuchara.

-"¿Sucede algo Momoshiro?" preguntó.

-"Yo…solo…Kao- quiero decir Mamushi…dejo caer esto en la puerta…y…se que ustedes se reúnen por las tardes para entrenar…y…quería saber si…"

-"¿Si podría devolvérselo?" terminó por mi.

-"Si…exactamente" dije un poco aliviado, después de todo no tuve que decir mucho, tenía sus ventajas que Inui-sempai fuera tan inteligente.

-"Kaidoh y yo ya no solemos reunirnos a diario, sólo en algunas ocasiones para monitorear su progreso y hacer las modificaciones necesarias a su menú de entrenamiento" dijo mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso.

-"Ya veo…pero…me preguntaba si…"

-"Además, no me corresponde a mí devolverle eso…creo que lo mejor sería que lo hicieras personalmente" agregó.

-"P-pero…es que…"

-"Hay un 2.5 de probabilidad de que tengas algo más que hacer y por eso no puedas entregárselo tu mismo, un 0.5 de que sea simplemente porque piensas que es una pérdida de tiempo y no vale la pena, y si mis cálculos son correctos, hay un 97 de probabilidad de que sea por el contenido dentro de él, el cual estoy 100 seguro que has leído¿o me equivoco Momoshiro?" dijo con seguridad.

-"Yo…pues…si leí lo que hay dentro…" respondí con resignación, después de todo, no puedes esconderle nada a Inui-sempai.

-"Creo que ya es tiempo que ustedes dos pongan en claro sus asuntos" dijo mientras cerraba su casillero –"Pero ten en cuenta que ha perdido algo muy importante para él" agregó con seriedad.

-"Sempai…en verdad te importa¿verdad?" pregunté apartando mi mirada y con un dejo de melancolía. Inui solo colocó una mano en mi hombro.

-"Kaidoh no es como todos creen…es casi imposible que una vez que sabes lo que esconde ese rígido exterior no hagas lo posible por ofrecerle todo lo que puedas para hacerlo feliz y protegerlo a toda costa…además, como mi deber de sempai, no puedo permitir que dañen a mi kouhai" respondió diciendo esto último con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del club.

Creo que tiene razón…ya es tiempo de arreglar todo esto y decirle la verdad…sin importar el resultado.

-"Momoshiro…" me volteé al escuchar que me llamaba.

-"¿Si?"

-"No le des esperanzas si sólo vas a desilusionarlo de nuevo" dijo mirándome seriamente, luego se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-"No lo haré sempai…ya no más" me dije más a mí mismo, luego me dirigí hacia mi casillero y me coloqué nuevamente el uniforme mientras pensaba en que le diría a Kaoru.

-"Momo-sempai, recuerda que hoy te toca pagar" dijo Echizen ya listo para irse con su bolso en sus hombros.

-"Hoy no Echizen, debo hacer algo importante" respondí colocándome la chaqueta. Luego tomé mis cosas y las guardé en mi bolso.

-"Ya veo, entonces será la próxima semana" me respondió.

-"Si, claro…quien se ha creído para darle órdenes a su sempai" musité cerrando mi casillero.

-"Por cierto, que tengas suerte Momo-sempai...y asegúrate de hacerle saber a Kaidoh-sempai que no está solo" agregó Echizen, luego se dio la vuelta y salió del club corriendo para alcanzar a Oishi y Kikumaru-sempai.

¿Es que acaso solo yo no me había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía?... Ese mocoso me las pagará algún día…pero ahora no pensaré en eso. Coloqué mi bolso sobre mis hombros y tomé la libreta nuevamente entre mis brazos y salí del club.

Fue entonces que recordé algo…no tenía ni idea de donde buscar a Kaidoh!

De lo que estaba seguro es que no estaba en su casa. Así que debía estar en algún otro lugar, quizá cerca del río, donde suele entrenar con Inui-sempai. Pero algo me decía que tampoco lo encontraría ahí.

Ahora que recuerdo, cuando estábamos en primer año de secundaria, cada vez que se sentía triste o furioso, solía buscar lugares solitarios que le ayudaran a tranquilizarse.

Había uno en especial del que nadie sabía…sólo él y yo…

Caminé apresurado hacia el parque abriéndome paso entre los demás estudiantes que abandonaban la escuela. Maldito el día en que a mi hermana se le ocurrió pintar de rosa mi bicicleta! Y de ninguna manera me atrevería a aparecer con esa…monstruosidad! Así que tuve que resignarme a caminar hasta resolver el…problema.

En todo el camino pensaba en qué le diría y trataba de predecir la reacción de Kaidoh a cada uno de esos escenarios. ¿Se molestaría conmigo y me diría que no quiere volver a verme en su vida?...No quiero pensar en esa posibilidad.

El trayecto hacia el parque, que normalmente me parecía largo, ahora fue demasiado breve. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que le diría, ni siquiera estaba seguro si Kaidoh estaría allí, pero algo en mi interior me decía que así sería.

Había niños que corrían y saltaban en los juegos mientras sus madres los cuidaban, algunas parejas tomadas de la mano paseando por los alrededores y otras personas sentadas leyendo despreocupadamente. Caminé hacia una parte en especial donde los árboles son más densos y que la gente no suele tomarse la molestia de visitar.

No había vista mas sublime que la que ahora se encontraba frente a mis ojos…

Los rayos del sol del atardecer de un tono anaranjado se reflejaban en la pequeña laguna en el centro del parque y los pétalos de cerezo, movidos por suave brisa de la llegada de la primavera, caían delicadamente sobre una figura sentada sobre la hierba, con su vista fija en el cielo, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para apartar mi mirada y dirigirme hacia él, después de todo estaba aquí por una razón.

A medida que me acercaba, mi corazón latía más rápido y mis manos temblaban ligeramente. La opresión que había sentido antes en mi pecho volvió a hacerse presente al ver esos hermosos ojos humedecidos por lágrimas sin derramar, y que en su interior albergaban un torbellino de emociones.

-"Kaidoh…" llamé en un hilo de voz.

Se volteó lentamente al escuchar mi voz, mirándome con un poco de asombro.

-"Momoshiro…" respondió de igual forma. Por unos segundos no hicimos nada más que mirarnos a los ojos, quizá ambos sin saber que decir. Kaidoh fue el primero en reaccionar, llevando una mano a sus ojos tratando de eliminar las lágrimas que se habían formado en ellos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó apartando su mirada.

-"Estaba buscándote" respondí mientras llegaba junto a él. Por Dios! Jamás había visto algo así. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y su cabello, libre de su bandana, se movía con la brisa. Era algo hipnotizante.

-"¿Para qué?" preguntó con un tono más parecido al normal, frío y defensivo.

-"Bueno…Tezuka-buchou me dijo el día de hoy que quiere que tú y yo juguemos en dobles 1 para el próximo campeonato" dije mientras me reclinaba sobre el tronco del árbol junto a él.

-"¿Dobles…1?" preguntó levemente sorprendido.

-"El tobillo de Eiji-sempai aún no esta del todo bien, así que Oishi-sempai jugará con Taka-san en dobles 2" respondí mientras me sentaba junto a él.

-"Ya veo" respondió mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Aproveché ese instante para observarlo mejor. Su suave cabello cayendo por su frente, sus blancas mejillas cubiertas por un leve tinte rosa…

-"Si eso era todo, te agradecería que me dejaras solo" dijo de repente sacándome de mi trance.

Vamos Momo…es ahora o nunca…

-"La verdad eso no es todo" dije mientras tomaba la libreta que estaba junto a mí.

Kaidoh pareció sorprenderse al verla, el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó y su mirada sorprendida trataba de encontrar la mía.

-"Ten, olvidaste esto en el club" le dije extendiendo mi mano.

Tomó la libreta con inseguridad, su mano fría rozando la mía, haciendo que mi piel se erizara no solo por el contraste de la temperatura, sino por la agradable sensación de su suave piel contra la mía.

-"Supe lo de Sakura-chan" dije de repente, provocando que me mirara sorprendido.

-"¿Q-quien…"

-"Inui-sempai me lo dijo" respondí. No podía decirle que lo leí en su libreta porque estoy seguro que se habría enfadado y es lo que menos deseo en este momento.

-"Ya veo" dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza y suspiraba de forma entrecortada.

-"De verdad lo siento…sé lo mucho que ella significaba para ti" dije suavemente, tomando su mano entre la mía.

-"Lo sabes, eh?" dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, un gesto que me partió el corazón.

-"Debiste decírmelo antes" dije mirándolo.

-"No es como si eso hubiera cambiado algo, o si?" respondió suavemente levantando su mirada nuevamente para encontrarse con la mía.

-"Pero no habrías tenido que lidiar con esto tú solo"

-"¿Qué? Ahora vienes a tratar de decirme que tú me habrías escuchado?" me preguntó con algo que parecía desesperación.

-"Por supuesto que si!" exclamé.

-"Claro, y luego le hubieras dicho a todos y te hubieras burlado de mí como siempre lo haces" dijo con amargura, apartando su mano de la mía.

-"¿De verdad crees que habría hecho eso?" pregunté mientras me colocaba frente a él y lo tomaba por los hombros. Esas palabras habían dolido. ¿De verdad me creía capaz de burlarme de su dolor? Pero ¿Acaso no sabe que me destroza verlo de esa manera?.

-"Es lo que tú y los demás han hecho por los últimos años¿no?" respondió con rudeza.

-"Kaidoh…yo…"

-"Ni siquiera te molestes en decir nada, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, se porque lo hiciste y es posible que tengas razón" dijo de forma más calmada mientras apartaba su mirada.

Este era el momento…tenía que decirle toda la verdad ahora.

-"Sean cuales sean las razones que crees, estas equivocado" le dije mientras tomaba su rostro suavemente entre una de mis manos y lo volteaba hacia mi.

-"Tuve miedo, Kaoru…" pude notar que sus hombros se tensaron cuando le llamé por su nombre. "Te veía y observaba lo que yo jamás podría ser…alguien listo, talentoso…y que nunca se rendía a pesar de las adversidades…y que aún sin intentarlo sobresalía de los demás como uno de los mejores de nuestro curso y como el que era seguro que formaría parte de los regulares…" comencé a decir, las palabras no salían con facilidad, pero tenía que decir todo aquello.

-"Y me veía a mi mismo…no tan inteligente, un holgazán…que solo sobresale porque no puedo mantener la boca cerrada y por las tonterías que cometo…y no podía evitar sentir admiración hacia ti…" al escuchar esto, el sonrojo de Kaidoh aumentó aún mas…Por dios! Este chico si sabía sonrojarse…pero eso sólo lo hacía más adorable.

-"Pero luego...esa admiración se transformó en algo más fuerte…algo que no podía controlar…y eso me aterraba…sabía que no estaba bien sentir eso, y menos hacia tu mejor amigo…y creí que si me alejaba y provocaba que fueras agresivo conmigo, dejarías de agradarme y esos sentimientos desaparecerían…pero no fue asi…" seguí. Podía sentir mi rostro arder, estaba más que seguro que mi sonrojo era peor que el de Kaidoh. "Ver tu fortaleza…esa perseverancia y que a pesar de lo que todos dijeran de ti, jamás te dejaste derribar…solo hizo que lo que sentía se hiciera aún mas fuerte…pero el daño ya estaba hecho…y por más que lo intentara, ya no podía retractarme".

En este punto sabía que Kaidoh estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no derramar las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

-"Lo creas o no, tú siempre has sido quien me ha inspirado fortaleza…cuando he estado a punto de rendirme, tan solo ver que tú sigues ahí, de pie a pesar de todo…me hace reaccionar, y pensar que esto aún no termina y que debo levantarme de nuevo…y quizá no solo he sido yo quien ha logrado percibir eso…estoy seguro que los demás también te ven de esa forma, aunque digan lo contrario"

Apartó su mirada de la mía, detestaba que los demás vieran la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

-"Sin embargo…aún los pilares más fuertes se debilitan, e incluso se derrumban si son golpeados con demasiada fuerza…o si pierden la estructura que los sostenía…y es cuando necesitan de algo…o alguien más para levantarse y recuperar su grandeza"

Kaidoh solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y esta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, tocando mis dedos que aún sostenían su rostro con suavidad. No pude resistirlo más y le abracé con fuerza. Por un momento creí que me alejaría, pero me sorprendí al sentir sus manos tomando mi chaqueta con fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho. Mi corazón dolía con cada suave sollozo que salía de sus labios. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya, mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda y cuello tratando de confortarle.

-"¿Porqué?...¿porqué ahora?..." decía entre sollozos. "He tratado de soportarlo…de ser fuerte por mi madre y Hazue…pero ya no puedo más…¿es que no pueden ver…que era todo lo que tenía?..."

Quería decirle que estaba equivocado, que no era todo lo que tenía, que me tenía a mí, pero sabía que necesitaba desahogarse así que le dejé seguir.

-"Quiero quitarme este peso de encima…dejar salir el dolor…pero cada vez que lo intento…surge algo más…alguien más necesita de mi consuelo o mi fuerza... ¿pero que hay de mi?... ¿Quién se ha percatado que esta vez…no puedo ponerme de pie por mi cuenta?... ¿Quién puede ver detrás de la máscara de seguridad y perseverancia?...¿quien se ha dado cuenta que lo he perdido todo?... Mi valor… mi seguridad… mis deseos de seguir… que estoy solo… que incluso duele respirar…y esta vez no tengo un pilar que me sostenga y me recuerde… que a pesar de todo… vale la pena seguir existiendo…"

Mis propias lágrimas ahora caían de mis ojos. Escucharle decir esas cosas era tan doloroso. Kaidoh estaba al borde de rendirse, y me sentía tan impotente…

Permanecimos de esa forma quizá por un momento mas, quería dejar que Kaidoh dejara salir todo su dolor…ese peso que le agobiaba y no le dejaba ver lo que yo quería mostrarle.

Cuando sus sollozos fueron reemplazados por suspiros entrecortados, le separé un poco de mí, sosteniendo su rostro con una de mis manos. Él aún no me soltaba, mantenía su mirada baja mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-"Mirame…" le dije suavemente, pero su mirada aún permanecía fija en el suelo. –"Por favor, Kaoru…" pedí una vez más. Lentamente su mirada se posó en la mía. Quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por todos los medios posibles, y en algún lugar escuché que los ojos son las ventanas del alma.

-"Sé que nada podrá llenar el vacío que esto ha dejado en tu corazón…y sé que nada ni nadie podrá reemplazarle jamás" dije acariciando su mejilla mientras mi otra mano buscaba la suya. "Pero…puedo ser yo tu pilar?".

Sus dedos se entrelazaron fuertemente con los míos mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Sequé sus mejillas con mis dedos, y su mirada se fijó en la mía de una manera que no podría explicar. Podía ver esperanza…pero al mismo tiempo duda…duda de que mis palabras fueran solo eso…simples palabras…quería…no….necesitaba asegurarle que de verdad quería ser quien le sostuviera, quien le consolara…quien le hiciera sentirse amado y que después de todo vale la pena existir…y que su existencia en este mundo hace que la mía lo valga. Lentamente fui reduciendo el espacio entre nuestros rostros hasta que mis labios tocaron los suyos. Fue una caricia delicada, sin impaciencia, pero que logró transmitir más de lo que las palabras podían llevar.

Nos separamos levemente, pero inmediatamente volví a tomarle entre mis brazos. Kaidoh hundió su rostro en mi cuello mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro en el que parecía que se liberaba de una parte del peso que le había estado ahogando.

-"¿Sabes?" comenzó a decir suavemente. "Si Sakura-chan te hubiera visto hacer eso, ahora estaría barriendo el suelo contigo" comentó con una leve sonrisa, lo cual me hizo tranquilizarme. Al parecer el Kaidoh que conocía estaba regresando.

-"Lo se…era muy posesiva sobre ti…especialmente cuando se trataba de mi" comenté recordando las veces en que iba de visita a la casa de Kaidoh y Sakura me veía como si fuera una amenaza o algo así…quizá en el fondo sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Kaoru.

-"Eso es porque sabía que después de ella, tú eras la persona que me mantenía firme" dijo mirándome nuevamente, esta vez su rostro lucía más relajado y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Sin resistirme más, volví a besarle, esta vez con un poco más de avidez, que él respondió de igual forma, mis manos acariciando su rostro mientras las suyas rodeaban mi cuello.

Sabía que tomaría tiempo para que Kaidoh superara esta pérdida, y también para que creyera completamente en mí…pero estaba seguro que saldría de ésta como siempre…y esta vez…yo estaría ahí para él…y al igual el ángel que le acompaño los últimos siete años y seguramente le acompañaría siempre…yo tampoco no le dejaría caer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hermoso e inocente ángel observaba sonriendo desde los cielos, cómo la persona que le hizo sentirse el ser más amado y feliz de todos, ahora volvía a ver un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad en la cual se había sumergido tras su partida. Jamás quiso abandonarlo, pero su tiempo en la tierra ya había llegado a su fin. Su misión entre los humanos ya había sido cumplida…demostrarle a su protegido que existe algo más que las crueldades del mundo…enseñarle la verdadera felicidad...

Ahora, le seguiría protegiendo desde ahí, a él y a quien ahora estaba a su lado y que estaba segura no le abandonaría…ese chico que sabía que amaría a su protegido como sabe que él le amo a ella…

-.Owari.-

* * *

Se que este fue un tipo de fic que definitivamente se sale de todo contexto, en especial cuando se trata de esta pareja, incluso de la serie en general, pero necesitaba escribirlo para poder desahogarme aunque sea un poco. 

Agradezco a quienes lo leyeron, no pido sus reviews porque este fic es bastante personal y sólo necesitaba expresarme de alguna manera, aunque sería muy lindo leer sus comentarios

Recuerden siempre que lo que nos mantiene firmes no tiene porque ser algo grande y que todos admiren, mientras sea de importancia para nosotros mismos no importa lo demás. Y recuerden expresarle siempre su afecto y agradecimiento, pues nunca se sabe cuando vamos a perderlo.

Espero que nos veamos muy pronto. PoT y Tenimyu 4ever!!! o

Ja Ne!!


End file.
